


Penguin Suit

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffapalooza, Fluffapalooza 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: Baby Gideon makes his opinion known as Gold and Belle prepare for the Mayor's Gala. Ficlet based on the Rumbelle Fluffapalooza 2020 prompt: Penguin
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Penguin Suit

Gold stood in front of the full length mirror grumbling to himself as he adjusted his bow tie. The last thing he wanted to do was attend the Mayor’s Gala, but Belle was so eager to get dressed up for a formal night out, that he couldn’t deny her. Not to mention that it was the event of the year in Storybrooke. No one, besides himself it seemed, wanted to miss it. He looked down at his son who was sitting on the floor beside him in the middle of a stack of toys.

“How does papa look, Gideon?” he asked jokingly.

“Very handsome.” Belle, who had emerged from the bathroom, answered for her son.

“And you, my dear, look stunning.” Gold could not take his eyes off of his wife. How was it that she seemed to grow more and more beautiful with each passing day?

“Papa! Papa!” Gideon, who had risen to his feet, stood below them holding up a black and white stuffed animal that was sporting a bow tie.

“It’s his penguin,” Belle observed. “I think he’s trying to tell you that you look like it in your tux. You know, there’s a reason they call it a penguin suit.” She bit down on her lower lip trying to stifle her laugh. The expression on her husband’s face was priceless.

“So you think I look like a stiff, flightless, waddling bird?”

Belle giggled. “No, I think you’re the perfect mix of adorable and dapper.” Her voice had suddenly become suggestive as she straightened his bow tie.

“Papa!” 

They turned their attention back to Gideon who was hugging his stuffed penguin tightly. When he kissed it repeatedly, Gold’s heart melted.

“Come here.” He bent over to pick up his son.

“Kiss!” Gideon presented the penguin to Gold who kissed it on the head. Gideon squealed in delight.

“Mama! Kiss!” Belle held Gold’s eyes as she kissed the stuffed animal in her son’s hand. Then she leaned up to kiss Gold on the cheek. “I prefer the real thing,” she whispered in his ear.

Gideon, as if on cue, dropped his penguin to the floor.

“Your son approves,” Belle stated. Both she and Gold laughed before showering a squealing Gideon, and each other, with kisses.


End file.
